Simplement pour te protéger
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Mina, 15 ans, tribut des 13èmes Hunger Games. Mona, 15 ans, sa styliste, jeune chouchoute du Capitole. Leurs routes vont se croiser, et elles prendront des décisions qui changeront leur vie à jamais.
1. Je m'appelle Mina

Ce matin, je me réveille, la peur au ventre, la gorge nouée. J'angoisse. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine jusque dans ma tête, et je halète, encore prisonnière de l'horrible cauchemar qui vient de me réveiller.

Je regarde près de moi mon grand frère de dix-sept ans, Milo, et j'hésite à le réveiller, mais me trouve aussitôt stupide. Si il peut dormir, qu'il le fasse… Je ne peux décider de le priver de sommeil parce que je ne trouve pas celui-ci. De l'autre côté, mon petit frère, Moriyasu, semble si adorable, ses longues mèches noires de jais étalées sur le tissu de notre grand lit.

A douze ans, il s'apprête à vivre sa première Moisson… Mon frère a toujours voulu le protéger de cette dure réalité, et j'ai fait de même. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela. Enfin, je ne peux rien faire. Milo peut, lui, se porter volontaire. Tous deux se ressemblent tellement. Les mêmes cheveux couleur de nuit, les mêmes yeux framboise, couleur peu commune, mais qui leur va si bien…

Je détonne, au milieu de cette fratrie de garçons, sombres, intelligents. Si ils ont tous deux hérité du physique de mon père, ou du moins de ses cheveux, leurs yeux étant un trait leur étant propre, j'ai eu les boucles rousses de ma mère, et ses prunelles d'émeraude aux reflets de jade, si belles…

C'est bien la seule chose dans mon apparence qui me fait sourire. Une peau légèrement dorée par le soleil de mon District, duquel je profite chaque fois que je le peux, au sortir de l'usine de textiles, complète un visage aux traits fins et réguliers.

Enfin, une silhouette plutôt mince et des mains fines aux longs doigts me caractérisent. Vive, agile, mais désespérément faible.

Et si j'entre dans l'arène, je n'en sortirai jamais, je le sais, mon frère aîné le sait, mes parents également. Ma mère en tout cas. Mon père était un rebelle, il est mort pendant les jours obscurs, il y a treize ans, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, et Milo un petit garçon de cinq ans. Il n'a jamais connu Moriyasu, né quelques mois après son horrible assassinat, et depuis ce jour, Milo et moi avons endossé ce rôle, à deux. Ensemble, nous avons aidé maman, élevé Moriyasu, travaillé. Mais je ne suis jamais devenue totalement indépendante…

Un bruissement de tissu près de moi me fait lever la tête, et une main rassurante se pose sur ma joue, l'autre bras de mon aîné entourant mes épaules. C'est seulement à ce moment que je réalise à quel point je tremble. Depuis toujours, ou plutôt depuis la perte de papa, j'ai commencé à avoir ces crises, oscillant silencieusement d'avant en arrière, poussant des cris muets, selon Milo. Celui-ci demande :

« Ca va, Mina ? »

J'hoche la tête, avec lenteur, et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il me rend une étreinte chaleureuse, réconfortante, fraternelle, et peu à peu, je reprends mon calme. Il sait ce qui me met dans cet état. Il le ressent aussi, mais a toujours mieux su le cacher. Dehors, le soleil est déjà levé, et il nous reste encore du travail avant le tirage au sort… Je me lève à regret, dévoilant un haut large, crème, et un short noir, et il fait de même, ses habits, très semblables, tombant sur son corps musclé que je vois même à travers le vêtement. Il roule d'ailleurs les mécaniques, et je lui envoie un coup de poing léger dans le bras, ainsi qu'un :

« Frimeur ! »

Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, où notre mère, Maria, s'affaire déjà à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous mangeons plutôt bien, le jour de la Moisson.

Ce matin, des œufs, un pour chacun, grésillent sur le feu, accompagnés de tranches de bacon, et sur la table, du pain en forme de tresse, au fromage. Le pain traditionnel du District, mon œuvre de la veille au soir. Juste à côté, deux pommes.

La moitié nous vient de vols, car mon frère et moi pratiquons des… Activités illégales, l'autre moitié, de travaux divers, nous épuisant, mais nous permettant de manger à peu près bien, et certains jours comme la Moisson, carrément bien.

Sur un autre feu, des perdrix cuisent doucement, ainsi que des légumes, pour ce soir. Mon frère a l'habitude de grimper pour chasser sur les façades… Sans lui, nous serions sans doute tous morts de faim…

Je souris à maman, heureuse qu'elle soit là, et m'assieds à la table, coupant un des fruits en deux pour en lancer une moitié à Milo, croquant dans ma part avec voracité.

Finalement, je reprends mon ouvrage pour l'usine, qu'on nous autorise, pour une fois, à achever chez nous, une fine dentelle. Les stylistes du Capitole adorent ce matériau, délicat, que nous produisons à la main.

Je continue donc d'entrelacer les fils violets, mon frère accomplissant la même action avec des fils crème, en silence, un long moment, seulement interrompu par l'arrivée de Moriyasu, qui, debout dans l'entrée de la petite cuisine-salle à manger, sourit faiblement.

Maman lui rend son sourire, et il se précipite dans ses bras ouverts, bientôt rejoint par Milo, et par moi.

Mais je remarque vite l'heure : déjà onze heures !

Nous mangeons un peu, et finalement, je me dirige vers l'extérieur, où nous avons monté une cabine de douche, et tiré de l'eau, hier soir, pour une toilette un peu plus approfondie que celle de tous les jours…

Enfin, je tresse ma tignasse rousse, et enfile une robe blanche, ornée de dentelle, un cadeau de l'atelier. Une toute petite quantité de ce matériel, tous les deux ans. Milo, en chemise émeraude et pantalon noir, me rejoint vite, ainsi que Moriyasu, vêtu d'un haut bleu pastel qui fait ressortir son innocence.

Le charme, l'innocence, et… La douceur ? La tendresse ? Je ne sais comment me décrire.

Finalement, nous nous mettons tous les trois en route pour la grande place, maman nous suivant, un peu plus loin, silencieuse, renfermée, tentant de se préparer à la possibilité de la perte d'un de ses enfants…


	2. Puisse le sort vous être favorable

J'inspire profondément, tandis que nous avançons encore un peu plus près de la Grande Place pour le tirage au sort. Et si l'un de mes frères était choisi ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter que Milo parte… Car qu'on prenne un papier à son nom ou à celui de notre petit frère, le résultat serait identique : il irait aux Jeux. Et il n'en reviendrait pas…

Un pas, et encore un. La pression monte tandis que nous nous alignons, sagement, pour nous inscrire sur les listes, entourés d'adolescents de notre âge. Je salue de la tête certains camarades de classe, une amie ici, ou là. La petite main de Moriyasu est crispée dans la mienne, et je tente de paraître forte, pour lui… C'est notre tour. Devant la petite table de bois, je tends une main légèrement hâlée, qu'une Pacificatrice saisit d'un geste automatique mais doux, pour piquer mon doigt. Vanina est notre Pacificatrice préférée. Il lui est déjà arrivé de fermer les yeux, un jour, sur nos larcins, ou de nous donner une pièce ou deux, pour acheter de quoi nourrir maman et surtout Moriyasu, quand nous étions petits. Elle est également une de mes employeuses, ce qui m'évite de devoir me vendre, littéralement, pour pouvoir manger et prendre soin de ma famille, aidée de mon grand frère.

Milo serre Maïa, son amoureuse, une fille d'un an plus âgée que moi, dans ses bras. Ils ont peur… Je peux les comprendre… Je salue donc Vanina, et, après une morsure rapide de l'appareil et une goutte de sang pour s'assurer de notre identité, je rejoins l'allée principale avec mes frères et celle qui, si tout va bien, rejoindra bientôt la famille. Elle plus qu'une autre ne doit pas être choisie par l'hôtesse, son nom inscrit sur quinze papiers dans cette grande boule de verre. Pas plus que mon frère qui totalise vingt-quatre entrées… Je sais. J'ai deviné aux regards qu'il pose sur elle et qui s'attardent légèrement sur son ventre, à sa main contre sa peau. Et elle me l'a confirmé il y a des mois… J'ai pris ma décision : si on l'appelle, je serai volontaire. Pour elle. Pour mon frère.

Deux mains se posent sur mes yeux, fines, chaudes, et je me retourne pour enlacer leur propriétaire. Mon meilleur ami, Matéo, la personne qui, après ma famille, compte le plus à mes yeux. Il est amoureux de moi, mais comprend que je ne peux penser à une vie sentimentale pour l'instant. En attendant, il est mon ami, mon partenaire de cours, de chasse, et de travaux… Je souris légèrement et le serre plus fort dans mes bras. Il me plante un baiser sur la joue, tout de même très près des lèvres, et je rougis avant de lui donner une petite claque, à laquelle il réagit en riant, sa façon d'évacuer le stress. Il a autant de papiers que moi, devant prendre soin d'une sœur, d'un frère et de sa mère… Maïa, elle, est orpheline, et ne prend donc de tesserae que pour elle-même… Vient alors le moment de se séparer pour rejoindre les sections… Maïa est accompagnée par Milo, qui nous sourit, et se range finalement aux côtés des garçons de son âge, tandis que Moriyasu, après une étreinte, rejoint son ami Minao. Je regarde Matéo. Matéo me regarde. Je sais que ce rebelle de la vie ne va pas aller se ranger avec les autres adolescents mâles. Alors quand il me tend la main, je la saisis sans hésiter et nous nous dirigeons, ensemble, doigts entrelacés, vers le côté réservé aux adolescents de quinze ans. Aux adolescentes, de quinze ans…

L'hôtesse arrive peu après, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que pour une fois, le résultat est moins pire. Pas super, ni même bien. Juste moins pire. Elle est vêtue d'une robe bleue à manches ballon, avec une jupe à froufrous. Le bustier, turquoise, possède des fronces de soie cheloue… Pailletée. Voilà, c'est fait, ils ont tué une tenue. Et je ne parlerai pas de l'anémone géante qui semble lui couvrir le crâne, d'une couleur argentée, ou encore des chaussures à talons aiguilles imitant une queue de sirène… J'ai un peu envie de hurler… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de glisser un commentaire à mon ami. Elle s'avance vers le micro, et s'exclame avec un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste :

« JOYEUX HUNGER GAMES ! ET PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE ! »

Ma main se crispe aussitôt sur celle de mon ami, et l'autre de jouer nerveusement dans mes ondulations rousses. Je hais ce jour, chaque année. Pour le restant de mes jours. Le film de passer, comme chaque année, et puis l'hôtesse de s'avancer pour dire d'une voix joyeuse, pleine d'entrain :

« Voilà ! L'heure est donc venue de choisir un courageux garçon et une courageuse fille pour l'honneur de représenter le District Huit ! J'ai hâte de savoir quiiii ! Et vous ? »

Un grand silence s'étend sur la foule, seulement rompu par les claquements de ses escarpins sur les dalles, tandis qu'elle avance de cette étrange démarche, vers le globe de verre des filles. Je pense aussitôt à Maïa, mais n'ai pas le temps de prier que ce ne soit pas elle que le nom claque, menaçant, dans l'air :

« Mina Smith ! »

Le temps semble s'arrêter tandis que je réalise l'horreur de la situation. L'hôtesse a mis la main sur un des huit papiers à mon nom. Et… Je suis le tribut femelle du District Huit pour cette Treizième Edition des Jeux.

Je sors calmement de la rangée, maîtrisant le tremblement de mes jambes, après avoir lentement détaché les doigts de Matéo des miens. Ma robe bruisse doucement, immaculée, tandis que j'avance vers ma mort, je le sais. Une larme roule sur ma joue, quasi-invisible, et je l'écrase rageusement. Je ne peux pas pleurer… Les yeux de Milo sont pleins de haine, mais je sais qu'il restera. Pour Maïa. Pour Moriyasu. Pour maman. Je grimpe lentement sur l'estrade, et fixe des yeux un point, dans la foule, pour ne pas pleurer. Les magnifiques prunelles d'or de mon ami, aux boucles châtain qui, dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de jean, rayonne, d'une lueur néanmoins triste. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. J'ai mal…

Je retiens mes sanglots avec haine, colère, envers ce Capitole, voulant du même coup me montrer courageuse pour mes amis… L'hôtesse me sourit, d'un sourire que je ne comprends pas, et je me sens abandonnée en voyant que mon District ne possède pas encore de mentor… Cette maudite du Capitole avance ensuite vers cette sphère pouvant décider du sort de mon meilleur ami, de mes frères… Maïa, dans la foule, est pâle. Moriyasu me fixe, silencieux, le visage déformé par la tristesse, et je murmure pour qu'il lise sur mes lèvres :

 _Tout ira bien, petit frère. Je vais bien. Tu ne seras pas choisi. Je te promets, tout ira bien. Je reviendrai. Ne pleure pas. Souris…_

Il esquisse un léger sourire, pour me faire plaisir, et j'admire son courage. Je suis si fière de lui… Mon regard dérive sur Milo, qui me sourit avec confiance, malgré ces perles étincelantes roulant sur ses joues. Il veut que je revienne. Et je vais revenir. Les yeux de Matéo ne m'ont pas quittée, pleins d'amour, de tristesse, de désespoir. Je lui souris. Je commence à comprendre mes sentiments, sans doute trop tard. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Peu m'importe, tant qu'il vit… Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Puisse le sort lui être favorable… La main de l'hôtesse se referme sur un carré blanc de papier fermé du sceau du Capitole. Simple bande de papier, un nom, une vie. Ses talons aiguille claquent sur le sol, ses lèvres bougent. Mon souffle se coupe. Ce n'est pas possible… Non… Pas ça… Car le garçon qu'ils ont appelé ne m'est pas inconnu, même si nous ne sommes pas très proches. Ils viennent d'appeler Minao, douze ans, le meilleur ami de mon petit frère. Je fais un dernier tour du District en pensée, gravant la Place autour de moi dans ma mémoire, puis je tends la main au petit garçon avec un sourire encourageant. Il ne peut gagner, pas plus que je ne le peux. Mais nous pouvons aller loin, nous battre, et refuser de capituler. Je serai là, si il le veut. _Je serai là pour toi…_ Je le dois à Moriyasu. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut. Toujours.


	3. Le sort ne m'était pas favorable

La porte claque, me faisant sursauter, tandis que je contemple en silence par la fenêtre cette ville qui m'a vue grandir. Pauvre, mais néanmoins familière. C'est ma maison… Je cours me réfugier dans les bras de Milo, qui referme par instinct son étreinte sur moi, et je fonds en larmes. C'est le dernier moment de faiblesse que je peux me permettre… J'inspire profondément son parfum de baie sauvage, qui m'a si souvent réconfortée, et il murmure :

« Je veux te voir revenir, Mina, je n'ai pas d'autre sœur… Je t'en prie, tu es infiniment précieuse à mes yeux, reviens-nous… Tu peux le faire. Tu sais te nourrir, chasser, non ? Tu es futée, courageuse, tu peux y arriver ! »

Ses larmes trempent mes cheveux, et l'une tombe sur ma joue, se mêlant aux miennes. Nous restons là un long moment, et je n'émets pas un son, la pièce plongée dans un silence surnaturel. Finalement, il me relâche, et je serre Moriyasu contre moi. Il tremble. Je dois être forte, pour lui… Maïa murmure :

« J'aurais du me porter volontaire pour toi Mina… Je suis désolée… »

Je laisse mon petit frère et me plante devant mon aînée, le regard dur, pour dire, détachant bien mes mots d'une voix que je m'efforce de rendre sévère, mais qui finit en sanglots étouffés tandis qu'elle me serre dans ses bras :

« Avec l'enfant ? Oui, Milo, je suis au courant, tu peux fermer la bouche, là tu ressembles à un poisson. Merci. Voilà, c'est mieux, grand frère. Maïa… Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de te porter volontaire, pas avec ce bébé… Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée partir. Je te demande de vivre heureuse. Toi aussi, Milo… Je veux que vous soyez heureux. Je serai toujours là… »

Mon grand frère oscille entre rire et larmes, puis il se joint à cette étreinte avec Moriyasu. Et la porte se rouvre sur Matéo qui fonce sur moi pour m'étreindre, véritable tornade châtain. Ses yeux dorés fascinants se fixent sur moi et il murmure :

« Je te laisse pas le choix, je veux que tu reviennes. Je suis là, et je veux que tu reviennes… »

Je le serre dans mes bras avec force, et il me rend cette force, tandis que la porte se rouvre sur les Pacificateurs. Ou plutôt, sur Vanina, qui sourit doucement, et lance :

« C'est l'heure. »

Je la regarde, et vois que ses yeux sont légèrement brillants, remplis de larmes qu'elle essuie du revers de la main. Je me détache de mon meilleur ami, et souris pour répondre :

« Je reviendrai, Matéo. Je reviendrai pour toi, pour vous. Je te le promets. »

Et la porte se referme sur eux, tandis qu'ils sortent, emmenés par les Pacificateurs. J'ai encore le temps de voir le petit visage rond, enfantin et pâle de Moriyasu, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses grands yeux framboise qui m'implorent de revenir. Alors, le cœur tombant dans un sombre abysse, je les vois s'éloigner par la fenêtre, et pose la main sur la vitre, comme pour les retenir. J'ai promis de revenir, mais ai-je vraiment une chance de revenir ?

Mona s'avance vers le salon, où l'attend un verre de cristal rempli de son jus préféré. Vêtue d'une robe blanche et argentée, ses cheveux bleu pâle soigneusement lissés dans son dos, ses tatouages ethniques dorés se détachant sur sa peau hâlée, elle est magnifique… A quinze ans, elle est sublime tout en restant relativement naturelle, le sait, et est également adorée dans le Capitole pour les tenues qu'elle crée… Un peu lassant. Elle a même été choisie pour être une styliste des Jeux, et sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle va découvrir ses tributs… Elle allume l'écran d'un mouvement, et approche son verre de ses lèvres nacrées, riant doucement du ridicule d'une autre styliste. Elle a quand même réussi à avoir une peau fuchsia, des diamants incrustés dans les joues, des lèvres bleues turquoise et des mèches dorées. Le tout est… Affreux, sans nom, ridicule. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car l'hymne de Panem résonne et elle se reconcentre aussitôt sur la Moisson.

 _District Un : Opale Smith, dix-sept ans, et Indigo Tennant, dix-huit ans_

Deux carrières, rien d'étonnant à cela… L'adolescente est plutôt jolie, et le mec, potable. A voir, ce que la styliste est capable de faire… Les districts continuent de se succéder.

 _District Deux : Emilie Watson, dix-sept ans, et Newt Kentwell, dix-sept ans_

 _District Trois : Lana Amberdeen, quinze ans, et Lucas Thunderstorm, seize ans_

 _District Quatre : Marina Cresta, douze ans, et Timéo Silverlight, quatorze ans_

 _District Cinq : Ellerina Trues, seize ans, et Matt Tyler, dix-huit ans_

Mona contemple les visages se succédant, se sentant un peu coupable de sa situation en voyant ceux de son âge lancés dans une arène… Un autre, puis encore un autre. Les noms du district Six passent, avec les visages de deux jeunes, et ceux du Sept. Elle se sent de plus en plus mal… Mais quand elle voit la Moisson du District Huit, elle se sent carrément affreuse. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, horrifiée, elle reste figée, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Elle scrute le visage, encore une fois, et s'effondre graduellement. Ce n'est pas possible… Elle crie, encore et encore, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, et finalement, éclate en sanglots déchirants sous les yeux inquiets de sa Muette.

Mina contemple un moment son District, attendant en silence qu'on l'emmène, mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas immédiatement. Elle essuie doucement ses dernières larmes, et s'approche de la fenêtre vitrée. Elle ouvre alors la bouche, pétrifiée par cet étrange spectacle. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Matéo et Milo se tiennent en équilibre, grimpeurs agiles. Le plus jeune pose une main douce sur le verre, et elle fait de même, exactement au même endroit. Elle pose également son front contre la vitre, comme quand ils étaient petits et se disaient :

« Pour penser pareil… »

Il comprend, l'imite, et ils restent là un moment, sans pouvoir se parler. Milo sourit à sa sœur, et ses lèvres forment une phrase : « Je t'aime, petite sœur… »

Puis, dans un sinistre grincement, le rectangle de bois pivote, et Mina se retourne, déterminée. Elle reviendra, pour eux. Derrière elle, la vitre ne montre plus que le ciel. Les garçons ont disparu. Mina et Vanina se regardent un moment, et la Pacificatrice lance d'une voix peu heureuse :

« Allons-y. »


End file.
